deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nora Valkyrie vs Frankenstein (Berserker)
Nora Valkyrie vs Berserker of Black is a What-if Death Battle of Nora Valkyrie from RWBY and Berserker of Black from Fate/Apocrypha Description RWBY vs Fate/Apocrypha. Two Hammer User will go on a Battle to find who will live-who will die Interlude Wiz: They are masters of thunder, Hammer and the pink women. And they will fight to prove who is the better one. Boomstick: Nora Valkyrie, pink Huntsmen of JNPR from Beacon Wiz: And Frankenstein, Berserker-class Servant of Black. He is Boomstick and i'm Wis Boomstick: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win.... a Death Battle Nora Valkyrie Wiz: The world of Remnant is a vast world, a world so deadly even the grass wants you dead. Monsters called Grimm roam the streets, and every weapon...is also a gun. Boomstick: Now that's my kind of place! It's like my version of Disneyland! Wiz: The only ones to protect people from the Grimm are the hunters and huntresses. One of which is Nora Valkyrie. Boomstick: She may seem always happy and cheerful, but behind that bubbly mask is a traumatized girl. Wiz: Having lost her parents at a young age, Nora and her closest friend Lie Ren, had no home for years, until they trained to become hunters and enrolled at Beacon Academy. Boomstick: And unlike your dull high schools like Hogwarts or pretty much any other school, Beacon is a fucking badass place! Weapons as far as the eye can see. Wiz: Nora is a powerhouse, capable of easily lifting a 2000 pound weight. (Nora: I can bench five of me) Boomstick: So if that's true Nora weighs...400 pounds!!?! No wonder you never ask a woman her weight! Wiz: With this strength, Nora is capable of launching a person as tough as Yang, 10,000 feet in the air! Boomstick: Now that's impressive. Wiz: Much like other Huntsmen and huntresses, Nora has access to an ability called Aura. Boomstick: Aura allows for a person to take hits and heal wounds, but it can only go to a limited amount of damage. Wiz: But there is also her own Semblance. Boomstick: In Remnant all humans, as well as Faunus, have an ability called a semblance, which is basicly their own superpower! Wiz: Nora's semblance allows her to absorb electricity, whether it be natural or man-made, and channel it into her muscles boosting her already insane strength. Boomstick: She can also fire this absorbed lightning from Manghild, for powerful electric blasts. Wiz: But then there is her signature weapon Magnhild. This multipurpose war-hammer is Nora's weapon of choice, likely due to her being based on a certain god of thunder. Boomstick: But that's not all. Remember how every weapon in Remnant is also a gun? Well, Nora's is a bit more than that. It transforms into a freaking grenade launcher! Wiz: Nora's grenades are just as deadly as her hammer is, possibly more-so. Boomstick: Nora may seem like the ultimate warrior, but she is far from it. She is crazy. Willing to ride bears and launch herself into the air just for fun! Wiz: However, that being said, Nora is one of the mightiest huntresses Remnant has ever seen. Nora: Berserker (Frankenstein) Boomstick: Berserker's true name is Frankenstein,the Frankenstein's Moster. Wiz: Based upon the artificial life created by Victor Frankenstein in Mary Shelley 's novel "Fran: or the modern Pro". Victor sought to recreate the original couple described in the bible -- Adam & Eve. Boomstick: Due to the limitations of man, he first built Eve, intending for her to give birth to the counterpart. What started as a patchwork of lifeless flesh was given life by the energy harnessed from lightning. Wiz: But unfortunately, what awoke was not the ideal woman that Victor envisioned, but an abomination with the mind of an infant. Having no developed capacity for expression, her sense of morality was completely absent. After presenting the entrails of a slain dog as a gift for the master, she was branded a failure and disassembled, before being abandoned completely. Though still in pieces, she still lived, and over a period of time, was able to reconnect and repair herself. In her former master's absence, she came into contact with the outside world, and developed the emotions and feelings that could never be created in the first place. Thus she realized a great anger towards the one who abandoned her, but also admiration for the one who was effectively her father. Boomstick: She doggedly pursued the man until finding him in Geneva, Switzerland, where she made the following appeal Fran: “I never wanted to trouble you... but when you created me, you made me as only me. I am all alone, and it's painful... it's agonizing... it hurts. So, please, just one more. Please, create one more of me. If anyone can, it is you. Please... give me a mate.” Boomstick: However, he flatly refused. Believing himself to have birthed of a hideous creature, it seemed unthinkable to even consider creating another. Though she pleaded, he denied her again and again, causing her to realize the truth and fall into deep despair. She decided that she must have him create another no matter what, so she killed those acquainted with him, those with no relation at all, and even his fiancee. He continued to flee from her despite that, denying her request to the end. Getting tired of her persistent chase, Victor fled to the South Pole, choosing to die over granting her one wish. Dying in madness, he regretted her creation until his last breath. With the man she had looked up to gone and without anyone to hate, she parted from Walton, the man who watched over Frankenstein's final moment, and traveled to the uttermost north. She built herself a pyre, allowing herself to be consumed by the flames while thinking, "May my ashes be scattered across the seas..." That was the end of the monster born from the delusions of Frankenstein. Wiz: Berserker is summoned by Caules with Victor Frankenstein's plans for a "perfect human" as a catalyst. As the Servants' true names are to be shared, the inquisitive Rider (Astolfo) asks for her name, but she shakes her head. Thinking it is solely because she cannot speak, Rider asks the flustered Caules, and Berserker grumbles in displeasure as he speaks it. They leave together after the ritual is over, moaning in something close to an agreement. She remains angry at him for revealing her true name when even the Black Faction may later become their enemies in the Holy Grail War, and while she picks flowers in the garden, he apologies to her. Boomstick: She feels assured after knowing that her Master properly understands the Holy Grail War, and she agrees to simply focus on surviving. He asks her to correct the details of her legend in order to better understand her due to there being obvious discrepancies, and she bows her head earnestly at the request. Fran: “I never wanted to trouble you... but when you created me, you made me as only me. I am all alone, and it's painful... it's agonizing... it hurts. So, please, just one more. Please, create one more of me. If anyone can, it is you. Please... give me a mate.” Death Battle Hmmmmmmmm-Nora walk and sing. Coop--A black moster appear her front.-'Graaaaaaar' Sure-Nora say and take out her Hammer.-Readyyyyy? GggggggggggggggggA!-A woman with a while dress come and attacks the moster by her chest. Hey, that is MINE!- Nora SAY The woman take a look from Nora......................................."GggggggggggggggggA!" HEY, do you listen to me?-Nora ask. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. GrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrA! Okay! Fight! The woman leaps and swings downward to Nora, attacks her by the chest but Nora blocks that in time and then she takes a riposte to the woman, who step back to avoid the attack of Nora. Nora: Go on, there! And she run to the woman to continude their battle. Nora used her hammer for the woman but to appear to be she is not successful in her attack this time, the woman avoid and ---- '''Coop!-'''Nora fall to the ground, she quickly stand up again. This time, the woman running to Nora: GrrrrrrrrrrrrA Use her chest, attacks to Nora's chead, Nora leaps behind, revolve and by the hammer, the woman fall on the ground. The woman upside, her move is faster, come to Nora, leap up, smite Nora. Though Nora avoid it in time, but the woman successful in injure her. To be continue. Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Hammer themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Stromage Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:'Beauty vs The Beast' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year